


Little Wonders

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little domestic!Mavin drabbles of fluff and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some domestic!Mavin with children, so here is my first drabble! I'll be writing more little drabbles as I think of ideas since I wanted something fluffy to hold me over in between writing my WIPs.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/) to get updates on fic stuff and general happiness :)

Abigail Denise Free-Jones weighs in at 5 pounds, 13 ounces and is 19 inches tall when she’s born.

When they first bring her home, Gavin is almost afraid to touch her, she’s so tiny and fragile and perfect and he just knows that should he dare pick her up, he’ll probably drop her on her head. Michael is completely opposite, carrying her around everywhere, fidgeting whenever she isn’t in his arms, eyes watching like a mama eagle whenever someone from work is holding her (though that last one is a given regardless, no one should ever trust Ray with a baby). Michael does enough cuddling and holding for the both of them, but not because Gavin doesn’t want to; he’s just scared pantsless at the idea of crushing their child.

It takes a few weeks, but eventually Michael sits Gavin down on the floor and gently places the baby in his lap, giving Gavin that dimpled smile that makes Gavin’s heart soar. It’s Michael’s soft encouragement that helps Gavin push away his fears, that has him slowly lifting their daughter to his chest, that his him silently crying into her soft, downy hair. Soon, Michael is crying too, and Gavin knows that this moment is the one he’ll look back upon as the moment he knew he could never be happier.


	2. Family Picnic

The first Rooster Teeth Family Picnic is in a few hours, and Gavin can’t stop fussing over what to dress Abi in. She’s only 6 months old but she’s already so terribly active that he can barely keep up with her. He thought he could put her in a new dress Dan’s grandparents had sent from England, but that would just get ruined. So he put her in a pair of shorts and a shirt, but then he worried about her getting a sunburn. So he put her in a pair of leggings and a longsleeve shirt instead, but then Michael rolled his eyes and said he wasn’t about to have their daughter die of head exhaustion, so now Abi is sat in her diaper, sobbing her beautiful green eyes out, and Gavin doesn’t know what to do.

“ _Mi_ chael, please, are you  _sure_  the overalls are dirty?”

“Gav, just put her back in the fucking dress and tights. We still need to pick up some food to bring and then swing by Ray’s, we don’t have time for you to put every single goddamn outfit on our daughter."

Gavin frowns at Michael’s choice of language, but no matter how many conversations they’ve had about not swearing in front of Abi, Michael just doesn’t get it. He promises he’ll stop by the time Abigail starts talking, but Gavin isn’t holding his breath.

Eventually he puts her back in the dress and tights like Michael said, planning on just holding her the entire time. He knows how rough some of the older kids can get, especially Millie, bless her little heart, and he doesn’t want his baby girl getting pushed around. Michael is waiting for the two of them in the car and they make a quick stop to the store to pick up some snacks and drinks before heading towards Ray’s apartment.

Ray is already waiting, bounding over to the car the second it pulls into the lot. Michael glares as he comes to a stop, still not completely used to driving but needing to since Abi had doctor’s appointments and Gavin was useless at driving, even if he  _could_  get a license in America.

“Hey losers! And hey, Abigail, you ready to have fun with your Uncle Ray?”

Abi burbles from her baby carrier and Gavin smiles as he watches her grab onto Ray’s finger and hold on tight.

“Damn, she’s got a grip on her. She’ll be a good gamer someday, won’t you, Abi-Wabi? You gonna kick your daddies’ asses like your Uncle Ray? Huh?”

“Shut up, Ray.” Michael grumbles from the drivers’ seat, pulling out of the lot and heading towards the park where the rest of their coworkers are probably already stuffing their faces. “And stop calling my kid that stupid nick-name, I  _told_  Gavin people would call her goofy shit like that but  _no,_ it  _had_  to be Abigail.”

Gavin punches Michael in the arm, but without malice. They’ve had this playful discussion a thousand times in the past, and it never really gets old.

The second their car pulls into the lot adjacent to the park, Gavin sees Millie rush over, her bright pink hair like a beacon of light. He chuckles as the car pulls to the stop and he clambers out, opening his arms to his pseudo-sister only for her to instead open the back door, squealing when her eyes land on Abi.

“She’s so cute! Gav, Gav, take her out of the seat so we can go play!  _Please_?”

Gavin sighs, knowing that he should have put the child in shorts afterall.


	3. First Tooth

Abigail has been crying for days, and Gavin doesn’t know what to do. Michael is away at this year’s E3 with Ray and Jack, Geoff and Griffon are on vacation with Millie, and Barbara is sick. There’s no one Gavin can call for advice other than Ryan, and though he isn’t terribly close with the older man, he decides to give him a call.

“She just won’t stop crying and nothing I do will stop it. She’s not hungry, she’s not tired, she’s not messy, she’s not lonely…I just don’t know what could be the problem and Michael doesn’t get home for a few more days and I’m losing my  _mind_."

“Maybe she’s getting her first tooth. Do you see anything different in her mouth?”

“Bugger me, I didn’t even think of that! I’ll call you right back!”

Gavin hangs up the phone and rushes into Abi’s bedroom, wincing at her cries.

“It’s alright, love, daddy’s here to make it better if I can.”

Sure enough, there’s a little white bump coming in on the right side of Abigail’s mouth, and Gavin sighs in relief. She’s not dying, after all. Thankfully she stops crying when Gavin picks her up, and the two of them fall asleep on the couch shortly after.

Gavin wakes up to the front door clicking shut, and he immediately jerks awake, clutching Abi closer to his chest as he looks around. Michael isn’t supposed to be home for a few more days and no one else has a key. He’s about to start panicking when Michael peeks his head around the corner, his signature dimpled smile warming Gavin from the bottom up.

“Ryan called and said you were having a little bit of a panic and I hopped on the first plane home.” 

Michael makes his way across the room and plops down next to Gavin, reaching out to take their daughter into his arms.

“But…but what about E3?” Gavin asks, even though he doesn’t really give two knobs about it, now that Michael is home.

“Eh, Ray and Jack can handle it without me. I didn’t think you should have to suffer through our daughter’s first tooth alone, so I’m here.”

Gavin feels a heavy weight lift off his shoulders and he smiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Michael’s warm cheek.

“Thank you, love. We’re happy you’re home.”


	4. Nail Polish

It’s been a long day, and all Gavin wants to do when he gets home is curl up in his bed and sleep. He unlocks the front door and enters his house, hanging his coat up on the rack and toeing off his shoes. The entire place is silent; Abigail and Michael must be sleeping already.

He makes his way towards his bedroom, stifling a yawn as he enters the room and starts changing into his pajamas. He can see two curly heads peeking up over the covers when he turns towards the bed, and he grins. Nothing makes Gavin happier than his tiny family. 

Slipping into bed, Gavin curls himself up around Abigail who is now wedged in between him and Michael. He watches as Michael pops open one tired eye and smiles, leaning over carefully to press a kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Mmm. Glad you’re home, Gav.” Michael murmurs, and Gavin nods, lying down against his pillow, nose buried in Abigail’s messy red curls. He’s about to fall into sleep when something catches his eye: Michael’s fingers, which are curled around Abi’s shoulders, are pink. Well, the tips are, at least.

Gavin reaches out and lifts his partner’s hand, chuckling at the sparkly polish that adorns Michael’s nails. Michael pops an eye open again and smirks, jerking his hand back just to reach over and caress Gavin’s cheek lovingly.

“Next time, you get to play Barbie Princess Magic Tea-Party Polish Time.”


	5. Lost

Michael sighs, editing a new Rage Quit while Abigail plays silently on the floor, babbling to herself as she talks to her favorite doll, Gavina. Michael had tried to get her to name it something different but no amount of whining had worked.

He’s fully into his editing mode when he notices that things are more quiet than usual. Looking down behind him, he sees Gavina laying alone, and no trace of Abi in sight. His heart jumps to his chest just as he leaps from his chair and rushes out of the office, shouting her name. She’s not in the hallway, and everyone is looking at him like he’s finally lost his mind; maybe he has.

“Have you seen Abi, Ray?” Michael asks frantically as he passes his friend, but Ray’s eyes only go wide as he shakes her head. “Fuck, Gavin is going to kill me. _Fuck_!”

Running down the hall in the opposite direction from the office, Michael starts to panic. Where could his daughter have gone?

~

Abi is mumbling to herself as she makes her way across the parking lot, looking both ways just like her daddies tell her to whenever she’s on the streets. She sees the annex and heads towards it, knowing her Daddy Gavvy is in there somewhere! Daddy Mikey was boring and always playing on his big screen, and Abi didn’t want to sit in there any more. She left Gavina there for her Daddy Mikey though, just in case he got lonely while she was away.

Abi knocks on the glass door to the annex and grins as Auntie Kara opens it up, letting her into the building.

“Where’s my Gavvy?” She whispers, knowing that when Daddy Gavvy is working in the annex, she has to be quiet. Kara points to the podcast studio with a cheeky grin, and Abi blows her a kiss, toddling off towards the couch where she sees her Auntie Barbie, Uncles Burnie and Gus, and…

“Daddy Gavvy!” Abi cries out, rushing towards her dad with her arms wide open, not caring that she’s interrupting her daddy’s work. Gavin flinches and turns towards her before grinning, opening his arms and letting her launch into his lap, tiny arms wrapping around his neck.

“Daddy Mikey was being  _boring_  again and being mad, so I came to see you!”

Auntie Barbie is laughing and Uncle Burnie is smiling really big at her and Daddy Gavvy is sighing, hugging her close to his chest and kissing her soft hair.

“Sorry about that guys, Abigail decided she wanted to star on the podcast today!” Gus is chuckling to himself, readjusting the sponsor papers to restart his speech once the commotion dies down.

“You need to be quiet now, love!” Daddy Gavvy whispers into her ear, letting her sit in between him and Auntie Barbie. “If you’re a good girl, Daddy will let you get an ice lolly after, okay?”

“OKAY!” Abi shouts, once again interrupting Gus and making everyone on the set smile. Abi curls up against her Daddy Gavvy and sighs, snuggling her face into his shirt. He always smells so nice!

Everything settles down for a bit and Abi does her best to keep quiet, calming down as her daddy pets her hair. She’s actually almost asleep when a door slams open and she hears her other daddy’s voice.

“Is Abi in here?!”

Daddy Mikey comes running into the room, looking frazzled and upset before his eyes land on where Gavin has his arm around Abigail.

“ _Abigail Denise Free-Jones_! Don’t you  _ever_  leave the office without telling me _again_!”

Daddy Mikey is marching up to the couch despite Brandon’s and Gus’s protests that he’s interrupting the podcast. He plants himself right between Barbara and Gavin, tugging Abi into his lap and hugging her tight.

“….well. Now that the family reunion is over…what did everyone think of yesterday’s Game of Thrones?”


	6. Anger

It’s one of their first big fights since Abigail’s birth five years ago. It was over something so stupid, but it still escalated to Michael yelling louder than he’d had in a while, and with Gavin packing a few nights of Abi’s things and taking off to Geoff’s. He hadn’t even seen Gavin at work over the past few days, and Geoff refused to say anything about it, claiming that he wanted to stay out of it.

It’s day five when Michael can’t take it anymore, when he sucks up his pride and goes over to Geoff and Griffon’s and thankfully Gavin is in the shower when he arrives. Abi sees him and runs towards him, launching herself into his arms and hugging him tight. He cries as he plops down onto the couch with her, hugging her until his heart aches. Her curls are tickling his nose and her breath is hot against his neck but he doesn’t care, he’s missed his family and he feels foolish for letting the argument go on this long.

Gavin comes out of the bathroom wearing pajamas, and he must have already known Michael was there, because he avoids the living room at all costs. Abi doesn’t move an inch from him, telling him all the things she had been doing that week with Millie and Griffy and Daddy Gavvy. She bounces in her excitement as she recounts picking flowers in secret for Daddy Gavvy, and Michael can’t help but smile sadly.

Gavin joins them eventually, and thankfully Geoff and Griffon and Millie are nowhere to be found as Gavin scoops Abi into his arms and kisses her soft hair, his tight smile softening.

“Why don’t you go play with Mille, love, while your daddies talk.”

Abigail nods and rushes off, leaving Michael with his husband.

“I forgave you the second I left the front door, but I won’t have you yelling like that in front of my daughter again.”

Michael stiffens at that, the all-too-easy glare coming over his face.

“ _Your_  daughter, Gavin?”

“Oh, don’t you  _Gavin_  me. You scared her and made her cry and I won’t sit by and let you do it again.”

“You know I didn’t mean to.” Michael deflates, covering his face with his hands. “You  _know_  that, babe. I thought she was asleep.”

Gavin scoffs.

“As if anyone can sleep through your shouting. I’m ready to come home if you promise me you won’t lose your temper like that in front of her ever again, or in front of me for that matter. We’ve been together for six years, you wanker, we should be able to have a civil conversation.”

Michael knows Gavin is right, and he nods, reaching a shaky hand out towards his love. Gavin hesitates before curling his fingers around Michael in return, pulling him forward to press a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“I’ll go pack our bags.”


	7. Boom!

Abigail isn’t sure how to feel when her daddies bring home the new baby. He’s tiny and wrinkly and smells funny, but he has her Daddy Gav’s nose and hair, and her Daddy Michael’s dimples, just like her! Daddies pay more attention to baby EJ at first (Elijah Jason, daddies had named him, but that was too long to say in a hurry!) but eventually she wriggles her way back in, watching curiously as they change the baby’s diaper, as they feed him, as they rock him to sleep on those fussy nights.

Abigail is seven when EJ is two, and he’s already walking around and knocking things down and calling out to her when she walks or runs too fast.

“Abbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” he cries, running after her before tripping and falling on his hands and knees, crying out for their daddies. Daddy Gav is there first, scooping up the fallen boy with ease and kissing him all over his pudgey little face.

“EJ, love, you need to be more careful, you’re gonna break your nose one day!”

The baby reaches for his nose and cries some more, causing Daddy Gav to sigh, and Daddy Michael to pop his head around the corner of the living room.

“Is my little creeper crying? Creepers don’t cry, EJ, creepers BOOM, remember? Even when they fall down big holes and hurt their little wobbly knees!”

EJ’s dark brown eyes widen as he grins, the tears stopping as he reaches out for Michael.

“Daddy, Boom! Boom!”

Michael takes the boy in his arms and swings him around, laughing with his son. Abi watches from the living room, hands on her hips as she huffs.

“Daddy Gav! Daddy Michael! What about me?!”

Michael stops spinning and turns towards the girl, raising an eyebrow.

“My mighty Princess Mogarra shouldn’t need reassurance! She’s the Princess after all!”

Abi grins and runs towards her daddy, opening her arms for him to hold her in his free arm, EJ still in the other. From the side, Daddy Gav is chuckling, shaking his head at his silly little family.

~

Gavin and Michael are sound asleep, both exhausted from a busy day at work and at home taking care of the children. Neither of them wake as the door to their bedroom creaks open and tiny footsteps pad over to their bed, followed by a chubby little body pulling itself up the end of the bed before crawling up between them, slowly, silently.

It isn’t until Gavin hears a hissing sound that he opens one tired eye a crack, but he can’t see much in the complete darkness. Instead, he hears the hissing get louder from next to him until…

“BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!”

Gavin jerks up in the bed and loses his balance, falling back onto the floor with an ‘oomph’. He hears Michael curse loudly before a light is flicked on and all that Gavin can see is a green little hat covering the perpetrators head.

“…Boom, daddies?”

“Goddamnit, Elijah, it’s…” Michael pauses to check the nightstand clock. “Two am! How did you get out of your bed?!”

“Boom, daddy! Boom boom for you!”

Gavin can’t help it, he starts cracking up, clutching his sides as he laughs. Soon, Michael is chuckling too, shaking his head and turning off the light before crawling back into bed, tugging EJ close to his chest.

“You really are a little creeper, ya poop. Now go to sleep, and no more booms at night, okay?”

“No more boom booms, daddy?” Even in the dark, Michael can see his son’s deep, dark brown eyes.

“That’s right. Now go to sleep. And get the hell back in bed, Gavvers. It’s not that funny.”

Gavin is still giggling as he crawls into bed, curling up on the other side of his son, wiping away some errant tears that had escaped during his laughter.

“Never change, love. Never change.”

The three Free-Jones men are almost asleep when heavy footsteps come stomping down the hall and the bedroom light is again flicked on, only to reveal a disheveled and tired looking Abi clutching her plush Banjo Kazooie and her foam Diamond Sword.

“I heard you scream, daddy. Do you need any assistance from Mogarra?” Her voice is heavy and thick with sleep, and Michael and Gavin can’t help but begin their laughter all over again, Gavin throwing back his blankets to welcome their daughter into bed as well. She turns off the light and rushes over, tossing the sword to the ground but still holding on to the plus that EJ immediately tries to steal.

“No, EJ! Banjo is mine!”

“BOOM IN YOU FACE, ABBYYYYYYYY.”

The family dissolves into laughter for the last time that night before welcoming sleep, finally. There was never a quiet day in the Free-Jones house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last domestic!mavin fic for a while as I'm going on a mini vacation. Please follow my [tumblr](http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/) for more updates! Also, thanks to Sann for the use of Mogarra! 8)
> 
> Super special thanks to [castiel-nopevak-carioca](http://castiel-nopevak-carioca.tumblr.com/) for the art of Abi! 8D


	8. Understanding

Elijah doesn’t understand what it means when Daddy Michael stops talking as much. He doesn’t know what it means when Daddy Gav stops sleeping in the same bed as Daddy Michael. He doesn’t know what it means when Abi tells him that their new little sister went to heaven too early, and that she wouldn’t be coming anymore. He doesn’t know what it means when Daddy Michael flinches away whenever his belly is touched. He doesn’t know what it means when Daddy Gav comes home drunk and crying and yelling at Daddy Michael louder than he ever has before. All EJ knows is that soon, Auntie Griffon is over and taking him and Abi away to have a sleepover with Cousin Millie while Daddy Gav and Daddy Michael ‘have adult time’.

It’s a few days until they can go home, and Elijah is already antsy. He misses his Daddy Gav’s hugs. He misses his Daddy Michael’s pancakes. He misses his family. He doesn’t care that new little sister won’t come anymore. He’s glad she won’t, because ever since they found out she went to heaven early, his entire world has been messy. He wants everything back to normal. He was completely happy with Abigail and his daddies. Who thought about having a new little sister anyway?

It’s a few years until Elijah realizes just what happened that dark month of his young life. He’s older now, married to his high-school sweetheart. They’re expecting their second child, and his dads are ecstatic about being grandparents again so soon. It’s not until the doctor comes back one check-up and tells him and his wife that there’s no heartbeat, there’s no hope, that everything clicks back into place. He’s laying in bed, flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling while his wife sobs in the other room, their daughter at his parents’ place for the weekend. Even though he wasn’t the one carrying the child, he feels empty and sick and alone. He feels like his entire world has been turned upside down, and nothing can make it right.

He’s still lying there when Abigail comes in, let into the house with the spare key he gave her when they first moved in. She curls up against him like she did those few nights with Auntie Griffon and Cousin Millie and she pets his hair, singing him sweet lullabies. She reassures him that everything will be fine, that sometimes babies have to go to heaven, that things will work out, that he has to be strong, that his unborn baby girl is up there with his unborn baby sister, that she’s in good hands.

He sobs like he hasn’t in years, and he wants nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed between his daddies and let all of his troubles fall away.

He understands now.


End file.
